Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Cock
by nohomotho
Summary: Harry fucks Hogwarts girls.
1. Chapter 1 - HaGi

Ha/Gi

'YES YES KEEP GOING,' Ginny Weasley screamed as Harry pounded her ass with his 9 inch cock, her D cup titties bouncing back and forth. Feeling the sensation rising in his balls, Harry blurted, 'I'm about to come,' before proceeding to shoot a load down her hole.

Then, Harry woke up. Checking under the sheets he realised that at least one thing had carried over from his dream. He shook his head and wondered where he was. Chudley Cannons posters and Ron asleep in the bed opposite him? He must be in the Weasley's house. Trying not to wake Ron, he stripped his sheets before heading downstairs to wash them.

'Why is no-one awake?' Harry wondered. Checking his watch he realised why. It was half five, and no one woke up at least before half 8 in The Burrow.

He plodded into the laundry room, all while trying to conceal his cum-covered covers in the fear that someone might be awake to catch him in the act. It was a good job he did. As he walked into the laundry room he saw Ginny bent over reaching into the washing machine (not all the Weasleys were of age to do magic at home so they had one so they could do their own washing up). 'Oh hi Harry,' Ginny said. Harry sighed, it seemed the jig was up and Ginny would surely see his stained sheets and ask him about them. Fearing the worst, Harry decided to embrace it, 'Hi Ginny, could you add these sheets to the machine?' She obliged bending over once again while adding them to the load. Harry made sure to have a good stare at her arse. 'What are you doing down here so early?' Harry asked. 'I made a bit of a mess of my sheets,' Ginny replied whilst blushing. Harry wondered if she had also stained her sheets whilst thinking about him.

Harry realised that he had been staring at Ginny's ass for far too long, he had started to get a boner. 'Oh no,' he thought,'if only there was some way to get rid of my erection.' Then he came back to reality and whilst staring at Ginny's ass, the penny dropped.

Harry unzipped his fly and pulled his erect cock out. Then, he slowly crept towards Ginny, cock in hand. He then, whipped down her trousers and stuck his cock in her arse before she could say no.

'I wondered how long it would take for you to realise,' Ginny said, 'well then aren't you going to start?' Taking the hint, Harry began slowly pounding her arse, all while she screaming his name, 'YES HARRY, GIVE IT TO ME, I'M YOUR DIRTY LITTLE GIRL.' Picking up the pace, Harry began to feel the sensation rising from his balls. He quickly took his dick out. 'What'd you do that for?' Ginny asked, seeming disappointed. She crawled out of the washing machine and then let Harry take her top off, revealing her bra-less B-size breasts. They seemed to sway back and forth of their own accord. Then, Harry sat on the washing machine and Ginny knelt down and squashed his dick with her tits and placed the tip in her mouth, where she licked it clean if pre-cum with a flurry of tongue strokes. She began to move her tits up and down again and again whilst still sucking him off. It was a feeling of pure euphoria for Harry and he knew it wouldn't last long. In a short matter of time he realised he was about to cum and warned Ginny. She looked all too happy and deep throated his entire cock and he came into her mouth. Then, she simply got up and walked out, leaving Harry slumped out over the washing machine in complete happiness.


	2. Chapter 2 - HaHe

Ha/He

Preparing for dinner at The Burrow was always a mad adventure, but the feast that was prepared was worth tenfold what the means where to prepare it. This nights food was a multi cultural feast, there was pizza, sushi, dumpling and even cooked snails, all on the same table. Everyone was enjoying themselves and Fred and George even broke out a few Gigglewaters for everyone to have. Harry only had about two but Hermione just kept on putting them back. This was the Hyde to Hermione's normal goody two-shoes Jekyll. 'Geez Hermione,'Arthur said,' drink much?' Then all of the adults started laughing at the old early 90s style humour which none of the others found funny. Harry noticed something else unusual about Hermione as well, her tits seemed to be much, much bigger to the extent where Harry wondered if she'd had a boob job overnight. 'Well,' he thought,' at least I have a good view for the evening.' This was because Hermione was sitting directly across from him, so he could easily look at her tits, and when she wanted a slice of pizza, she had to lean right over him giving him a great view of her arse as well.

Harry had already started to fuck her in his mind when Hermione dropped her fork on the floor. 'Whoops,' she said, causing everyone to look at her, so she slipped under the table. Harry was about to sneak a peek at her under the table when he felt a hand on his leg. Looking down he saw it was Hermione's. 'I need you,' she whispered,' inside of me.' Then she proceeded to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers uncovering his massive penis. 'mmm,' she whispered and then proceeded to slowly start stroking his cock with her hand. Soon, she took off her top revealing massive D size tits and then started to suck him off. She moved up and down whilst moving in circular motions around his cock with her tongue. She moaned in pleasure

as she licked up his pre-cum. Then she turned around and pulled down her tight skirt before shoving Harry's cock into her arse.

Just as she started to do this, the Weasleys asked him to make a toast. Realising he couldn't stand up, as Hermione was still pounding his cock, he realised he would have to make one sitting down.

'I-I would l-l-like to thaaaank everyoooooone for cumiiiing today,' he said, barely forming his words in between moans of how well Hermione was fucking him. Hermione then went faster and faster, moving her hips back and forward as Harry realised he was about to cum. He shot his load all down her ass and then Hermione spun around and licked his dick clean before licking her lips. 'Not too bad,' she said before re-emerging at the other side of the table, acting as if nothing had happened.

Then, Hermione asked for herself to be excused from the table. Taking the hint, Harry waited for a few minutes (so as not to be suspicious) before asking to got to the toilet but managed to sneak upstairs to the room that Ginny was sharing with Hermione.

However, to his surprise, the room seemed to be empty. It was only when he walked into the room that he was attacked from behind. It seemed that Hermione had been hiding behind the door, waiting for him. 'Shall we continue?' Harry inquired. Hermione didn't respond verbally, instead she took off her top and began fondling herself before starting to grind with Harry, pushing her arse right against his crotch. Then she knelt down and began sucking his fingers before kissing her way down to his crotch. Once she'd unbuckled his belt, she climbed onto the bed in doggy style waiting, begging to be penetrated. 'Please Harry,' she begged,'give me your cock.'

Harry obliged and quickly stuck his dick straight into her arse, starting off slow. He slowly began to build pace as he noticed her massive tits swaying back and forth. 'YES HARRY,' she moaned, 'I KNEW GINNY WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOUR DICK.'

Before he came, Hermione realised she was about to,'HARRY,' she screamed,' THANK YOUUUU!' Whilst cumming on the last syllable. Hardy wondered how she came from anal, but that was a question for another time. Then Hermione took his dick out and knelt down on the floor in front of him, wanking him off with one hand, the other pushing her breasts together and her tongue out. Then Harry came with the whole load going down her mouth, which she swallowed, or over her massive tits, which she then licked up. 'Thank you Harry,' she said one last time before walking out fully nude.


	3. Chapter 3 - RoFlGa

Ro/Fl

DISCLAIMER:

For some parts in this chapter, I attempt to show Fleur's accent on paper. This is not a spelling mistake, read it as it sounds.

Ron was extremely sexually frustrated. He was seventeen now, and still a virgin. What added to the torture more was the amount of hot girls that seemed to be around him all the time. There was Hermione, Luna, Ginny (Ron had to admit she was pretty hot even though she was his sister), Fleur and Gabrielle (They were here as it was Fleur's wedding to Bill). He longed to fuck at least one of them and often had daydreams about doing so.

This was exactly what he was doing when Fleur interrupted his pleasant dreams. ''On what 're you doing' she said,' ve need to get ze cake.'

'By we you mean me,' Ron thought.

'Yes,' Fleur said,' that eez exactlee what I meont.'

Ron was shocked, he was certain he had said that in his head.

'Aah poor 'on,' she said,' I forgot to montien, I 'av resantly been 'rying a new type of magic. I can read thoughts now.'

'Oh shit,' Ron thought as just before he'd been daydreaming about fucking Fleur.

'I 'articulalry enjoyed when you held my hair back little 'On,' she said seemingly teasing him but then she changed tone. 'Let's see what you 'ave,' she said suggestively whilst licking the tip of her wand.

Suddenly she took Ron's hand and apparated them to Ron's room where she began to make out with him. She guide his hands to her arse and he gave them a good squeeze, they were very squishy but also firm. Then he reached his hands up and took off her tight top, leading to a big reveal in which her tits seemed to drop from no where. They were humongous, if Ron had to guess he would've said about an F cup. He instantly stuck his head into them and motor boated. 'Oh 'On,' she giggled before proceeding to reach down to his jeans. Then, catching him off guard, she pushed him back onto his bed and then clambered on top, dry grinding right on top of his erect cock.

Just as he stuck it in her, Gabrielle walked in, asking for Fleur. 'Fleur,' she gasped,' you 'ave een a 'aughty girl, leave some 'or me!'

Then, in a shoving turn of events, Gabrielle also pulled off her top revealing E cups tits that swayed back and forth and jiggled up and down and she ran toward the bed. Then, the clambered on top, removed her pants and sat on Ron's face. As Ron pounded Fleur, he also made sure to put equal effort into eating out Gabrielle who had started to make out with Fleur. Their moans were becoming so loud that Ron had to reach for his wand and cast 'Muffliato' on the walls. Then, Gabrielle started gyrating and bouncing up and down, causing her tits to bounce an insane amount. Fleur then copied this, meeting all of Ron's thrusts and sending her tits into a wild frenzy. After a while they all got up and the two sisters knelt down on the floor and started to suck Ron off. While Fleur licked up the side of his cock, and then deep-throated it, Gabrielle sucked his balls and also tryed to deepthroat him, but she could only go about half way!

Then, they switched positions again, with Fleur now bent over the bed ready for doggy style and Gabrielle sucking on his balls whilst wanking off the last visible space on his dick that Fleur's ass couldn't quite reach. They went unreasonably fast, with Fleur's tits bouncing like crazy as she moaned for Ron. They went back and forth for a while and kept upping the speed until Ron felt the need to cum. Fleur (after having read his mind) said that he could cum in her arse as there was no risk of getting pregnant (because it was in the arse). However, Gabrielle moaned at this as she was yet to be penetrated and , just like Ron, she was still a virgin. So they all swapped again with Gabrielle on missionary on the bed and Fleur sitting on her face. They both moaned for Ron, who was met with a lot of resistance from Gabrielle's pussy as it was her first time. Her tits kept swinging from side to side which only made Ron need to cum more. Then he came right inside of Gabrielle just as she and Fleur both came. It was perfectly synchronised. 'Thank you ladies,' Ron said, his self esteem through the roof before he ran off to tell Harry what'd happened.


	4. Chapter 4 - NeLuRoHeHaGi

Ne/Lu, Gi/Ha, Ro/He

AUTHOR NOTE:

So I decided to break down this chapter into three different stories that all meet at the end, so don't worry if you think that one of the pairings hasn't done enough as they'll probably return later in the chapter. Also this one took a bit longer than normal but it's 3x the length of a normal one and I did two yesterday so it makes up for it.

Neville was frozen. He was frozen on the floor of the Hogwarts Express. This was Draco's doing as of course he couldn't resist the chance to humiliate Neville. Fortunately, Luna soon walked into the compartment and sighed,'Not again Neville,' she said,'you need to stand up to him.'

Neville realised she was right, and as soon as she unfroze him he blurted out his thanks. Luna told him not to mention it and then they both sat down on opposite sides. 'So what're you doing here so early?' Neville asked as it was almost three hours until the train left, the only passengers on it at the moment where them and Draco. 'I could ask you the same question,' she responded,' but in all seriousness, I was looking for nargles. This seemed ironic to Neville as there was nothing less serious than nargles.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ginny had just finished given Harry an extra special blowjob, with Harry finishing all over her face. Then, they both went into a frantic dash to try and pack all of the things they'd left to the last minute before the journey to King's Cross (by Ford Angila). Harry has made sure to pack extra lube but no condoms as the spell for lube was very complex, way above Harry's level.

In the kitchen, Ron had a big risk to take. He was about to ask Hermione out. Mustering all of his courage, he went up to her room, but what he found shocked him. Hermione was facing away from the door and masturbated using her wand. 'Yes Ron,' she moaned and Ron realised that she was imagining him fucking her. Then he purposely coughed and then said,' So I'm that good am I?' Then she turned around,' Ah Ron I'm so sorry you saw that,' she began to say, but Ron walked over to her and put his finger on her lips before starting to make out with her. His fingers made their way down her back and undid her bra through her tight top, which he then pulled over her head revealing massive D size tits. He began to fondle then gently whilst kissing her mouth and then working his way down to her neck. She then pushed his head gently towards her pussy and he took the hint, by taking off her skirt and slowing licking her clitoris and then the vagina, whilst massaging her clit. He moved his tongue up and down, in and out all whilst increasing speed. It wasn't long until Hermione felt the need to cum, but forgot to warn Ron and she proceeded to cum all over his face as she was a squirter.

In the Hogwarts Express, Luna and Neville were talking about ways that Neville could stand up to Malfoy. They went from attacking him, to jinxing him. Then, Neville realised that all he needed was a confidence boost as Neville was always really nervous. They wondered different ways and then Luna had an idea. 'Okay Neville,' she said,' this might seem weird to you as it's probably your first time but don't worry, I've had plenty experience.' Neville seemed flabbergasted, he had no idea what she was talking about. 'What are y-' he began to say but Luna lunged forwards and sat right on him. Then they started furiously making out, this had been something Neville had wanted to do for a long time. Luna started to circulate her hips and they rubbed against Neville's erect cock. Then, Luna bit her lip and guided Neville's hand to the bottom of her extremely tight shirt which showed loads of cleavage before letting him pull it off revealing nice B cup tits. Then it was Luna's turn, she got off Neville and knelt down on the compartment floor. Then, she unbuckled his trousers and pulled down his boxers revealing a massive 11 inch cock. 'Wow,' she said,' I never knew you were so well endowed or we would've done this before much earlier.' Then she stuck out her tongue and licked the whole way from his balls to the tip several times before putting her mouth around the tip. Then she started to move up and down with her mouth, using one hand to jerk off the base and another to squeeze her tits together, making them seem much larger. Then she began deepthroating with her mouth, but only using her tongue on the tip. After this, she sucked his balls whilst jerking the full length of his cock off.

When they were all ready and packed, the four clambered into the car. Fred and George has quit to run their joke shop so they weren't coming and Arthur had important Ministry business so Ron would be driving with Harry in the passenger seat and the girls in the back. However, they all had different plans for in the air, once the rest of the Weasleys couldn't see them. After they said their goodbyes, Ron took off at record speeds until they were above the cloud level. Then, he climbed into the back to join Hermione and Harry also climbed into the back to join Ginny. Both of the couples realised what the others were going to do and had been doing and they all congratulated each other, especially Ron and Harry. To start off, the boys both took off all their clothes quickly but the girls decided to make a show out of it. First of all Ginny sat right on Harry and slowly took her tight top off revealing no bra but large B cup tits which she squeezed together and let him motor boat. Then she got up and bent over right in front off his face before taking off her tights jeans. Hermione then slowly took off her top and sat on Ron whilst letting him unclip her bra. Then both of the girls knelt on the floor but, to the boy's surprise taking making out with each other before each splitting off to their partner. Ginny started off with a dry hump, by climbing onto Harry and gyrating her hips around on his dick but without it going in. Hermione decided to give Ron a tit job and squeezed her tits together over his dick and sucked on the tip which poked out. Then she began moving up and down whilst licking his tip. Then Ginny moved up and let Harry penetrate her and began moaning his name which turned Harry on more. Ginny began meeting his thrusts and this made her tits bounce crazily. After a while they all went to change positions, but instead of Hermione going with Ron, she told him to watch and teamed up with Ginny to blow Harry. They both began by licking up the side off his dick and then Ginny started sucking the tip whilst Hermione sucked on his balls and jerked off the base. Then they swapped around and even started spanking each other. 'Now for your turn,' Hermione said to Ron and she and Ginny both sauntered to him. 'Are you sure you want to do this Ginny?' Ron asked as she was his sister. 'I've never been more sure,' she replied. Then Hermione started in cowgirl, whilst Ginny sat on his face. They both started trying to meet his thrusts and made out with each other, their tits bouncing like crazy. When they had finished, instead of returning to their partners, they decided to swap, with Harry fucking Hermione and Ron fucking Ginny. Hermione clambered onto Harry's dick, and started in reverse cowgirl with her D cup tits right in his face. As she started going faster and faster, her tits bounced up and down more and more, making Harry even more turned on. Meanwhile, Ginny and Ron started off with doggy style, with Ginny bent over the backseat and Ron pounding away at her big arse. 'YES RON,' she moaned,' YOU'RE THE BEST BIG BROTHER EVER!' Her B cup tits swinging back and forth. Ginny's moaning made Ron even more turned on, and he flipped her over into missionary and started pounding her pussy. Ginny could barely take his massive cock, she was moaning so loudly, causing Ron to cum all in her vagina. It was a good job they had magic or Ginny could've gotten pregnant. However, Hermione and Harry were still going strong in Cowgirl with Hermione's tits bouncing up and down. Ginny hadn't finished yet and she tried to get onto Harry's face for him to suck her off, but she was still dripping with Ron's cum so Harry pushes her off. Then, Harry felt the need to cum and so commanded Hermione and Ginny to kneel down on the floor in front of him with their eyes open and tongues out. Then he proceeded to cum all over their faces and landed a good amount in each of their mouths which they swallowed. Then, they all got dressed again and cleaned up, and Ron descended towards King's Cross and turned on the invisibility.

In the Hogwarts Express, Luna was still sucking Neville off, but he had realised that he was no where near cumming and that people where about to arrive so they had to speed up. 'Doggy style,' Neville blurted out,'I want to do it in doggy style.' Luna agreed and slowly took off her panties before positioning herself against the window with her hands on the wall. Neville began pounding away at her ass and her tits and face were squashed up against the window, giving a nice view to people passing by. 'YES NEVILLE,' she screamed,' GIVE IT TO ME!' Luna was clearly enjoying her self way too much and they decided to switch to missionary, with Neville standing up and Luna laid across the seats. Her tits circulated around on her chest while Neville pounded away. Feeling the need to cum, Neville pulled out and then came all over her tits and chest. Then, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked in. 'Wow,' Ginny said whilst staring at Neville's cock. Neville began to blush and started to stammer,' I-I'm s-s-so sorry we were trying t-.'

'sh Neville, all you have to do is sit back and relax,' Hermione whispered, pushing Neville down onto his seat. Before they did anything, Hermione closed all the blinds and cast 'Muffliato' as there were now other passengers in the train. Then Hermione knelt down and started to give Neville the best blowjob of his life. Unable to resist his massive cock, both Luna and Ginny joined in. Whilst one of them deepthroated Neville's cock, one of them would suck his balls and jack him off and the other would make out with him and let him play with their tits before swapping around. Hermione also started to give Neville a tit job, but both Ginny and Luna stopped as Harry and Ron, who'd been slowly wanking in the background, advanced. They went into formation, with Neville on the floor, pounding at her vagina and Ron fucking her ass in doggy style whilst she sucked Harry off. Neville also got a close up view of her tits. Hermione realised that being triple teamed was the best feeling she'd ever had and it wasn't long before she came, but the boys just kept on going. 'YES YES YES,' she screamed. Then, all of the boys pulled out as they were about to cum. The girls all knelt down on the floor with tongues out and the boys came over all of their faces, it was a wild hot, sticky mess.


	5. Chapter 5 - HaCh

Ha/Ch

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a break but hope to be writing more soon**

It was a winter's day at Hogwarts, and all of the students were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. All except Harry. He'd forgotten to get his permission slip signed by any of the Order and there was almost no chance that the Dursley's would have signed it for him.

This meant that Harry had to pretend he was staying at Hogwarts, at least until the students had left, before heading to the statue of the humpback witch and using the secret passageway to enter Hogsmeade through Honeydukes.

After about 10 minutes, Harry went to the statue and entered the secret passageway. It was dark and cramped, but relaxed Harry as it meant he had nothing else to worry about. Here no-one could find him, no teachers, no death eaters and no Voldemort. Here was the one place he knew he was safe. After around 3 mins of walking, Harry thought he heard a sound and thought he had been caught. 'Shit,' he thought and then he cast lumos, illuminating the whole passageway. At the end of it he could clearly see the outline of a figure. But this was no teacher, and definitely not Voldemort as the figure Harry was looking at had a near perfect hourglass figure, complete with what looked to be massive tits and arse.

'Hello!' Harry shouted,' who's there?'

'Phew it's just you Harry,' a female voice responded,'it's me, Cho.'

'Hey Harry, you couldn't do me a favour could you?' Cho asked,' if you see any Honeydukes employees following after me, could you stop them?'

'Why?' Harry asked.

'Well, I might've been caught shoplifting,' Cho responded.

Harry sighed,' Fine, but it'll cost you.'

'Sure, whatever it takes,' Cho said,'I've got a galleon with your name on it if you stop them.'

'I don't mean money Cho,' Harry responded,' What I mean is-' he looked from his dick and back to Cho. 'aaaa' Cho said as the penny dropped.

She then went over to him, pushing him against the wall and furiously making out with him, her lips descending from his mouth down to his abs, and then to his trousers. She slowly unbuckled them and began slowly stroking his cock and then teasing it with her tongue. Barely managing, Harry thrust his hips forward, shoving his whole 9 inches down her mouth before proceeding to hold the back of her head and pound into it as fast as he could. Cho got the message and stopped teasing him, deep throating his whole cock and using her tongue on his tip. Harry pulled out, and then used his wand to summon them a desk for Cho to bend over. Before she did this, Harry ripped her top off and unhooked her bra uncovering massive tits. He made sure to take off her panties but to keep her school skirt on. Then, Cho bent over the desk and Harry began pounding her ass at record speeds. 'YES,' she screamed,' GIVE ME YOUR SEED CHOSEN ONE.' Harry loved it and proceeded to flip her over and pick up her legs, and started smashing the shit out of her in missionary. Her massive tits kept circulating and eventually Harry shot a massive load in her before they both turned to each other, said bye and thanks and then went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6 - HaHeRo

Ha/He/Ro

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry about the last one being so short and the long gap before. Also feel free to leave any ideas you might have that you'd want to see written in a review, as you can leave them anonymously, without making an account.**

Harry loved his invisibility cloak. It had been a gift from Dumbledore that he'd received in his first year and had once even been his father's. When he first got it, Harry had mainly used it for sneaking out of bed, performing vital tasks to try to gain the upper hand on Voldemort. However, recently he had started using it for something else.

As he was at that age, Harry had started to use his invisibility cloak to keep a VERY close eye on the girls in his year. The best use of this technique was just before and after flying lessons, when all of the girls would be close to naked in their changing room and it was all too easy for Harry to slip under his invisibility cloak and to join them. When he did this, he would have to make sure to be completely silent, as the risk of getting caught was far too high to pay and would land him in quite the conundrum. On this particular summer's day, Harry had already decided to repeat his technique in the flying lesson that Gryffindor shared with Ravenclaw today, even though it was so early in the morning. Harry was on his way from the Common Room to the Great Hall when he heard moans coming from a broomstick cupboard.

Curious, he burst into the tight space, finding Hermione giving Ron head. He coughed loudly before turning around, closing the door and pulling his dick out. Both Hermione and Ron looked at him before Hermione spoke, "I'm not going to suck both of you off." Disappointed, Harry started to turn away before she spoke again, "I'm sorry Harry, it's just I don't think I can fit both of your dicks in my mouth at the same time." "If that's the only quandary," Harry began, " it's one that can be solved pretty easily." He explained by positioning the three of them so that Ron was in doggy style with Hermione, who still had her school uniform on (but with an unbuttoned top and no bra), and Hermione was sucking Harry's massive cock. They began to move slowly, with Ron gently teasing Hermione before sliding the full length of his penis into her vagina. She moaned in delight and seized Harry's penis with her lips, licking the length of his penis with her tongue. They began to move faster and faster, the three of them moaning in ecstasy, their bodies becoming more and more like one. Hermione's humungous tits started to swiftly sway back and forth in time with Ron's thrusts whilst she gently moaned at the immense pleasure she was undergoing. Soon, they picked up speed, going faster and faster until they were all moaning extremely loudly, their bodies quickly thrusting back and forth, their knees buckling. It was only a matter of time before Ron came into Hermione's vagina, some oozing out before dripping onto the floor.

They all stopped before Harry took initiative, and repositioned himself behind Hermione, but instead of entering her vagina, he slid his penis into her arse and was met with a lot of resistance. "No Harry, I won't let you fuck my ass, I'm saving that for marriage." Harry simply grabbed his wand and uttered, "Imperio," before continuing to pound away. Harry had never felt anything like it before, he loved the way her ass cheeks softly clapped against his dick as he went back, and loved how she began to rise up as he swung forth. On his command, she looked back at him, biting her lip to show how pleasurable it was for her, before moaning louder than ever. He reached around her to grab her massive tits and angled her up so that she was also standing up, allowing him to pound into her faster, whilst also getting a good feel of her tits. Ron, who'd now had enough time to recharge, also chimed in, taking her from the front by sliding into her vagina. Hermione began to meet their quick thrusts, by slightly dropping down each time they slid in. Their moans became a symphony, each one louder than the last, and quieter than the next. Suddenly, both Ron and Harry pulled out, and Harry commanded Hermione to kneel down, mouth open and to finish them both off. She obliged by quickly jerking them both off until they both finished down her throat and all over her uniform and her massive tits.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE? " she screamed. Harry was confused, surely she was still under his control. However, in his state of euphoria, Harry had lost concentration on his spell. "Lucky for you, I rather enjoyed anal penetration, but the problem here is that I'm covered in jizz! What if a teacher sees me? If it's a male one they could rape me or worse, have me expelled!" Hermione yelled. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Ron said," Watch out Hermione, behind you!" and then both of the boys proceed to scarper from the room as soon as she turned around.

"Well," Harry said," that was a really close one." "It wasn't like you to lose concentration like that," Ron stated, "but I guess it must have been a much better time than previous." They then proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast, as they now had an appetite due to their prior activities. Arriving at the Great Hall, Harry and Ron fancied seats where they could have an excellent view of the girls in their year. They finally decided and both proceeded to tuck in, eating all in arm's reach before they noticed something unusual. Cho, who they'd both been watching had ducked under the table and had started to give Terry Boot a blowjob. Amazed that such an innocent girl could do such a thing in such a public place, their jaws dropped low and stayed that way for a few minutes until Hermione showed up. "I'm very disappointed in you two," she said, " leaving me covered in jizz. But no matter, I've decided to forgive both of you. You see-" She leaned in, " anal was just too good." However, Ron and Harry weren't listening, they were focused on her, or to be more accurate, her chest. Hermione still didn't have a bra on, meaning Ron and Harry could see everything, from her curves to her nipples and even her shirt buttons looked like they were going to pop off from excitement. Harry and Ron both got boners in record time due to Hermione's tits and the image of Cho giving Terry Boot a blowjob. They both unbuckled their trousers, and whilst making sure the table blocked it, pulling their dicks out. Ron then "accidentally" knocked Hermione's spoon off the table, causing her to look under the table where she saw their erect cocks, bulging with veins and the tips scattered with precum.

Hermione took the hint, placing her left hand on Ron's cock (who was on the same row but to the left of her) and her right foot on Harry's considerably bigger cock. Spitting on her hand, she began jerking both of them off when they noticed Snape rushing towards them, a scowl on his face. "Potter, " he drawled, "I think that activities such as this should remain in the Common Room." Not thinking much of it, Hermione started to speed up before Snape said, "and there's only one way you'll be able to repay me." He indicated for them to follow him, and they all began a hurry to buckle up and then followed after Snape. Snape began the familiar route to the dungeon as he drawled, "Do the three of you know what sexual acts in the Great Hall is punishable by?" *No response* "Hm, well I'll tell you. It's punished by instant expulsion." Jaws agape, the three of them came to terms with the severity of the "crime" they'd committed. "However, " Snape continued, "I am willing to let this one slide...but on one condition." The three of them silently nodded to indicate their agreement, they were too worried to converse at all. "Good, now we're here and if any of you question for even a second what you have to do, I'll go straight to Dumbledore...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
